


I Was Hoping For Magic

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella Lavellan has a headache, and Solas has a few remedies for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Hoping For Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redheadthunderhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadthunderhead/gifts).



It was odd for Solas to spend his day in the Inquisitor’s chambers, but he found himself making odd choices more and more. To say his relationship with Nella was surprising was an understatement. He sat at her desk as she read reports on her bed. She laid on her back, brown hair splayed out, green eyes looking up at the papers she held above her head. Her legs were restless, the mattress making slight creaking sounds as she gently swayed them back and forth. Solas peered up from his own research, distracted slightly by the woman in front of him. He could tell she was having trouble focusing. Placing his papers down gently, he started to stand and walk towards the grand bed Nella was lying on.

She heard him stand up, and a smile grew on her face. She harshly dropped her hands, the papers crumbling in her lap. He came over, standing at the foot of the bed, her neck craning back to see him approach. He took her head in his hands lightly, cradling her upside down face. Her smile was contagious. “You have reports to read, do you not?” He asked.

“They’re awful, Solas.” She flatly replied. He chuckled. “I trust my advisors for a reason. They are good at their jobs, I don’t need to approve of every little change in the staff rotation.” She whined. Her hand came up to meet his, and her fingers danced along his.

“It is good to know what is going on. Imagine finding out there was a betrayal among your ranks, but you approved it.”

“Such an optimist, dear.” She teased as he rolled his eyes. “Besides, I do think it’s important. My head just hurts and it’s hard to focus on the words.” She said, closing her eyes slightly.

“How bad does your head hurt?” He inquired. She scrunched her face slightly. He couldn’t help but smile; how she could be so beautiful even while she was in pain was beyond him.

“Scale of one to ten?” She shrugged. “Six. Maybe seven.” Before she could open her eyes again, Solas’s fingers had moved to her temples. And they were ice cold, the sensation instantly soothing her head. She let out a hum of approval.

“And now?” He smugly asked. She smiled, her eyes tightly shut.

“Much...better,” she replied with an exhale. He gently massaged her temples, the cold magic seeping from his fingers to her soft skin. Her features began to relax, her breathing started to slow. He moved his hand away, and her eyes shot open. He laughed.

“Relax, vhenan. I’m just going to lay with you.” He assured her. He walked around to the side of the bed, where he propped himself up against her pillows. He arranged her so her head was in his lap, and she tucked her feet underneath herself as best she could. He smiled as he watched her, content in his lap. She sighed, sinking down into the mattress even further. They laid together for an hour, with his long, cold fingers soothing her headache. His mind started to wander, thinking only about her. As he gazed out of the open doors in her room, he thought about how beautiful she was, how courageous she was, how blatantly honest she was. He remembered the trek to Skyhold, how she was nearly frozen, but persevered. He had so much respect for her, so much love for her. He was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts by her soft voice.

“Must be a good daydream, vhenan..” she teased him. He realized she might have been talking for a few minutes. He looked away, bashful and slightly embarrassed.

“Apologies. Although it certainly was a good daydream,” he said quietly.

“Hm? Care to share?” She asked, her tone flirtatious. She was feeling better, that was certain.

“Perhaps. Although if I missed anything you said to me, I’d like to hear that first.” He smoothly replied, his voice not wavering.

“I was just going on about Inquisition bullshit. I’d honestly rather you didn’t hear me complaining.” She said, averting her eyes from his at her confession.

“You don’t have to agree with everything, Nella. You are allowed to have differing opinions. It makes you...you.” He spoke carefully, but confidently.

“Thank you, Solas.” She sighed, looking up to him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments, a smile growing on each other their faces as the seconds ticked by. “If only Josephine would let me disagree with some of the nobles.” She joked. He laughed softly, removing his hands from her head. He draped one arm across her stomach, the other moved to weave his hand in her hair. She sat in his grasp, watching him as his mind clearly started to wander again. “My headache is still not gone…” she said, desperately hoping he would use his magic again. He looked down at her, her eyes big and longing.

“Well, then. We should remedy that,” he offered. He pulled his knees up slightly, bending his head down to meet her lips with his. The hand on her waist tightened its grip ever so slightly, but still enough for her to take notice. Her lips felt tingly as she kissed him back, her breath leaving her lungs faster than she planned. When he pulled back, her eyes were still closed, and a smile was forming on her face.

“I was hoping for more magic. But that’s much better,” she said suggestively. He leaned back down and kissed her again. And again. And again. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Renee, has been in and out of the hospital for a few days now. Send her some love, guys!


End file.
